The overall objective of this research project is to continue to make as complete as possible a phytochemical study of the genus Thalictrum with emphasis on the hypotensive alkaloids. The mode of action of the more hypotensive alkaloids will be studied. The structure of the active hypotensive alkaloids will be compared with the inactive alkaloids with the anticipation that valid information can be obtained that will lead to improved hypotensive agents. In addition, the isolated alkaloids and glycosides will be tested for antimicrobial and antitumor activity since some have already been demonstrated to have therapeutic potential.